


Imbolc: Ray

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year (Poetry) [7]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, Imbolc, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Series, Series: The Wheel Of The Year Poetry, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wicca, Winter, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-22
Updated: 1999-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Benny opening like a flower.  Originally posted 2/6/98. This poem is a sequel toYule: Ray.





	Imbolc: Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this poem was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>                              
>  **(Rated NC-17 for  
> **  
>                                   
> m/m sex)  
>                            
> (c) January 21, 1998

                             
I watch him  
                             
As he bends down  
                             
To dig the green shoots  
                             
Out of the  
                             
Half-frozen earth.

                             
This is the time to begin  
                             
Thinking of spring's coming.  
                             
With Benny in view  
                             
That's not so hard.

                             
Dief sniffs around,  
                             
Probably looking for old  
                             
Happy Meals, but he's  
                             
Out of luck.  
                             
Nope, just nuts and acorns  
                             
and berries...and those'll  
                             
Be in the future.

                             
Snow still lays upon the  
                             
Barren ground,  
                             
But the sun is beginning   
                             
Its turn in the sky.  
                             
The God is returning  
                             
As the days grow longer  
                             
And the light shines   
                             
Stronger.

                             
I see my Benny  
                             
On a bed of pristine snow  
                             
Nude body splayed  
                             
As his head is thrown back  
                             
His fingers touching  
                             
His cock  
                             
While waiting for me.  
                             
His groans are deep  
                             
And throaty.  
                             
And I touch my cock  
                             
To his.

                             
Blue eyes widen,  
                             
And his chest heaves  
                             
As his body opens  
                             
Like some spring flower.  
                             
My hot cock pushes  
                             
Deep inside  
                             
As blue eyes close  
                             
And he surrenders  
                             
To me.  
   
                             
My beautiful lover,  
                             
Pulsating with the promise  
                             
Of things to come.  
                             
May it always be like this,  
                             
O Goddess,  
                             
As the rich smell   
                             
Of the earth rises up  
                             
And mingles with the smell  
                             
Of love.

                             
Light a candle for me,  
                             
My Benny.  
                             
The Feast of Imbolc  
                             
Is a happy one.

 

 


End file.
